1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching relay in an asynchronous digital network for switching frames between input paths and output paths. Each frame is divided into successive cells having a predetermined number of bits.
2. State of the Prior Art
A switching relay for synchronous packets of fixed length is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,416. From the point of view of switching, each packet according to this U.S. patent can be considered as substantially analogous to a frame cell according to the present invention. In other words, the cells have a predetermined constant number of bits and are detected in the input paths in order to multiplex them and to temporarily memorize them in a buffer memory. However, unlike the memorizing of a packet according to the aforesaid patent, in order to read a frame in the buffer memory, it is necessary to ensure that the frame has been written completely.